


Freedom

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Femslash, Funeral, Lesbians, Love, Misty has an axe, Pre Seven Wonders, Romance AHS style, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, Witches, coven - Freeform, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, soul mates, witch hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Cordelia and Hank finally get what they deserve.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before 3X13. What should have happened.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty looked over at her passenger.  Cordelia stared straight ahead, her sightless eyes hidden behind dark lenses.  She thought of how this woman had touched her and seen into the depths of soul. The eyes would have been too much.  She smiled as she thought of the times with Delia in the greenhouse. She wished she knew something better to do for this woman.

 

Delia went over and over it in her head.  How did she not see Hank for what he was? He was a murderous bastard and she had let him near her girls.  She was fast on the way to hating herself for even marrying him. Her chin lifted. “The road changed,” she noted.  “You never told me where you were taking me. We should be back at the house getting ready for the Wonders.”

 

“There’s somethin’ you need before we do all that life an’ death Wonders stuff.”  Misty pulled over “We’ll need to walk a mite. Grounds a bit uneven and soft in spots so just lean on me.”

 

Misty got out and loaded a camp wagon with garbage bags.  She smiled at the pile. She liked knowing Karma did its thing from time to time.  Coming around, she guided Cordelia out of the car and to her home in the swamp.

 

Delia’s eyes filled as her fingers brushed Misty’s skin, just once, just for a moment.  This beautiful vital woman was in love with her. She felt emptied as her fingers found only cloth in the next moment.  She heard a wagon trundling behind them. Her nose was at first overwhelmed by all the native smells of the swamp land, but soon she was able to sort first one, then another out.  She was soon puzzled. “Some of those flowers I’m smelling shouldn’t be here.”

 

Misty smiled.  “Good nose. We are taking a short cut through my garden.  Just a little further now.” When they arrived at a rough dock she stopped and pulled the wagon between them.  “Welcome to gator country Miss Cordelia.”

 

Delia frowned.  “I don’t understand.”

 

“That man Hank… he married you to use you to kill the people you want to protect.  He cheated on you. He shot people you know. I reckon you are just a mite pissed about him.”

 

“He’s dead.”

 

“Too bad.  Only thing that could make what we are here to do better is to hear him yellin’ like a Banshee.”  Misty started cutting open bags. “You take a smidge of him, tell him what you think of his crap and then toss it in the water.  World don’t hear of him again til he is gator shit.”

 

Delia was shocked.  “You stole his body.”

 

“And took an axe to it.  It’s all easy to grab bits.  Gators’ll eat anything,but they love bite sized bits.”  Misty watched the Headmaster of the Academy struggle with her conflicted feelings on the subject of Hank.  “Reckon you need to be clean inside to get us girls through tomorrow.”

 

“Yes.  I want that.”  Delia took a shaky breath and felt for the first bit.  She felt Hank’s ring cold against her palm. “Hank, you bastard.  I thought we loved each other. I wanted us to have a family and you were faking it all,” she said quietly and tossed the hand to hear it splash into the water.

 

“That ain’t no way,” Misty opined.  She grabbed a foot. “You shot Queenie!” she screamed and tossed it as close to the gator nest as she could get.

 

Delia breathed heavily.   She snagged a forearm. “You fucked her and killed her!”  She threw the arm.

 

“Let her rip,” Misty encouraged.  Their hands grew dark as the older woman screamed her anger and pain and confusion to the dead bits of her husband flying into the drink.  Misty was soon handling the last piece of Hank. “All that’s left Miss Cordelia.”

 

Delia accepted the final piece, her fingers running over the features of the face that she once loved.  “I will have love Hank. I will have real love, despite you,” she said quietly. She tossed the head into the water and reached out.  Another sticky hand found hers and through layers of filth, she found Misty’s heart again. Reaching down awkwardly, she forced the wagon into the water and stepping forward, she kissed Misty.

 

Misty’s eyes filled at the gentle kiss.  She pulled back and looked at Delia for a long moment.  She knew she might die tomorrow. She knew Delia might not be open to her tomorrow.  She knew that she didn’t care. She wanted this moment now. Her lips returned to Cordelia's.

 

Delia slowly lowered herself to the dock, pulling Misty with her.  She knew this was too much, too fast, but she needed this and Misty’s lips returning to hers told her what she needed to know about the swamp witch’s own thoughts.  Her teeth pulled lightly on Misty’s lower lip as she pressed her to the rough planking beneath them. Her hand pulled open the younger woman’s shirt as their tongues danced against one another.

 

Delia moaned at the taste of Misty’s skin under her mouth as it slowly traveled to her breast.  She loved the way the younger woman moved under her. She moved her knee to press between Misty’s legs.  The way she raised her hips and groaned touched Cordelia soul deep.

 

Delia leaned up to smile down.  She couldn’t see her lover, but she felt her eyes on her and knew that Misty was looking up at her with love.  She wanted to give Misty the words to reflect back that light, but she knew how bad the Wonders could be. The words could weigh them both down.  She moved down to show what she couldn’t say.

 

Misty moaned as she felt Delia press her skirt up.   A warm breeze blowing over her mound dropped her head back.  “Oh yes,” she breathed out. Her legs spread as the older woman’s hot tongue stroked over her.  She felt as if she were vibrating.

 

Delia rolled the taste of her love in her mouth.  This felt so right, like it had been waiting for her to wake up from a Hankmare.  Lowering her mouth again, she caressed Misty’s clit with her tongue. Her arms held Misty’s hips to keep her where she wanted her.  She didn’t even feel the planks under her. All that she knew was the woman under her.

 

Misty felt herself flying and was soon standing at the precipice.  Every fiber of her being tightened under the beautiful onslaught and when Delia’s tongue slid deep, she exploded.  

 

Delia lovingly guided Misty slowly down from the heights and smiled as the swamp witch pulled her into her arms.  She smiled hearing the sounds of life in the swamp, wondering vaguely about the digestive health of the gator that ate her former husband’s head.  “Gator shit,” she mused and smiled broadly as the last thought gerbil linked to her stupidity in love died bloody.

 

Misty chuckled.  “Thought you might like that,” she purred.  Her fingers slipped through Delia’s hair. “What say we find my bed Miss Cordelia.  Getting splinters in inappropriate places.”

 

Cordelia knew they had a big day to get ready for but she wasn’t ready to walk away from this moment just yet.  “Let’s take a slice of the day for us then. A taste of freedom.”


End file.
